Here, Doggy!
by Person Hi
Summary: The moral of this story is simple : DON'T MOCK THE DEMON!
1. Default Chapter

Pen name: Person Hi (don't ask!)  
  
Name: Mia Kel Colitz  
  
Living in: Colvatz, Puerto Rico  
  
Favorite Chars:  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo  
  
Gundam Wing: Duo  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Tuske  
  
More soon!  
  
Hi, I'm new to this but my good friend Esperanki showed me this site  
  
and I decided to go ahead and try it. I've only seen one Inuyasha  
  
episode, a couple Yu Yu Hakusho's, and one .hack//sign. I've seen  
  
other Mangas but I'm just saying, I haven't seen much Anime so excuse  
  
me if this isn't very good.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
____  
  
Chapter One: A Walk in the Forest  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo were walking through an unknown forest.  
  
"Where do you think this leads? I've never seen any plants like  
  
these before!" Shippo exclaimed, picking up a strange orange flower  
  
with a blue stem and deep scarlet outside the edges. There were many  
  
like it- cerulean flowers with white stems and navy blue around the  
  
edges, brown with gray stems and black edges, peridot with lime stems  
  
and dark green edges, and purple with navy blue stems and silver  
  
edges.  
  
Inuyasha silently observed that the purple flowers were the  
  
least common ones. Suddenly something flashed in his memory.  
  
"Shippo, these are Element plants!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The five Elements- Fire, Water, Rock, Earth, and the most rare,  
  
Space! When somebody who controls one of these Elements is drained of  
  
power, these flowers help them get their power back!"  
  
"Woa...so what happens if a drained Fire Mage uses a Water plant?"  
  
"They die." Inuyasha said it so simply, Shippo stared at him for  
  
a while before something occurred to him.  
  
"So...Where did you learn all of this, anyway?"  
  
"Umm...I read it in a book somewhere."  
  
-Sure you did- Shippo thought sarcastically. He didn't say  
  
anything, though. It was his tenent that if Inuyasha wasn't  
  
going to say something once, more or less he wasn't going to say  
  
it if he was pestered.  
  
"You still never told me where you think this forest leads."  
  
"Probably to some villag-Shippo! What are you doing?" Shippo had  
  
picked a brown Rock flower, and was staring at it admiringly.  
  
"What? I'm not a mage so what can it harm?"  
  
"Just don't mention any Rock mages. Holding that flower and  
  
saying a name can bring that mage here. We don't want that.  
  
Trust me." Shippo nodded, but he didn't dtop the flower. It  
  
couldn't cause any harm if he just held it, right?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Alright, that's it for Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be out soon! 


	2. Rocky Impudence

Pen name: Person Hi (don't ask!)  
Living in: Colvatz, Puerto Rico  
Favorite Chars:  
Inuyasha: Shippou  
Gundam Wing: Duo  
More soon!  
Chapter Two: Rocky Impudence

Shippo had fun for a little while, examining the odd flower and holding the gray stem delicately in his small fingers. But after a while he tired of his fun, and dropped the flower. Instead of the soft 'thud' of it falling to the ground, the breeze carried it to a nearby rock, which it hit with a strange 'CLANG!' Shippou glanced over, trying to ignore Inuyasha's "What have you done?" glare. He walked over silently.

"Hey, look! It says something! 'Here lies Sir Akfri, Royal Knight of Sorcery' " Inuyasha looked. This was a nice enough place for a graveyard, but for somebody of high standards he should have been buried somewhere near castle grounds, or a manor or something. Just then, the flower lying at the end of the tombstone trembled. As Shippou and Inuyasha looked on, it grew, the gray stem becoming something strongly resembling a small body, the brown petals turning into blue, curly hair that toppled over what could have been ears. In a second, standing in front of them was a boy.

If Inuyasha were one for laughter, this would have been a moment sending him into hysterics. As it was, his eyes shone with amusement at the lad puffing up his chest and pulling himself up to something resembling high stature. His pants were of a soft, earthen-colored fabric, ending rather raggedly above his ankles and dirty, scratched bare feet. If he had worn a shirt, it would have saved the disgraceful sight of unnaturally light skin. Over which was a long gray robe, tied around the middle with a brown sash.

"Who has called on me, in need of assistance?" He had a rather annoying voice, one that had an air of self-assumed importance. "Are you in danger? No fear, common innocents, I am a Rock Spirit, I can help you with anything!" Inuyasha was thinking,

-THIS is 'Sir Akfri'? To be a Sorcerer Knight you'd have to be at least 20 years old! To be a ROYAL Knight….Wow, this guy is SHORT! Not to mention conceited…- Shippou was thinking something more along the lines of,

-Inuyasha, common _innocent_? HA! - Aloud, Inuyasha's companion decided to speak.

"'Twas my fault, we don't need your help. I accidentally read your name aloud, around what I guess was your Flower. I apologize greatly for waking you."

His yellowish eyes rounded. "My…my _Flower_? You mean I'm _dead_?!" He looked around haughtily. "Not a very proper burial ground, for the likes of me!" Inuyasha finally saw why Akfri had been lain here to rest. The other Knight Spirits would have been driven crazy! Then, Inuyasha remembered something from the "book" he had so conveniently "read." He groaned.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippou whispered. Not that he needed to worry – The midget mage was busy looking around at his burial ground, talking to himself.

"Now that he's here, and the flower's been picked from it's garden, unless Akfri gets killed again he can't go back!"

Aight, that's it for Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be out soon!


End file.
